Look Underneath the Underneath
by LoliBat
Summary: Humor, gen, possibly canon. What Kakashi really means by look underneath the underneath...


Looking Underneath the Underneath

"And remember kids, don't forget to look underneath the underneath!" Kakashi chirped merrily. Ah yes, another team of brats with no idea what the world of ninja was like. He will have to wake them up from their illusion, of course- show them what real shinobi were like… provided that the little ankle biters can pass his exam tomorrow.

But for now, he will simply have to leave them with the vaguest of clues. It isn't that hard to figure out… surely all they need is a little common sense.

Common sense must be pretty hard uncommon nowadays, Kakashi mused as he thought of the many teams he had failed year in and year out.

With a jaunty wave and a hidden smile, the jounin vanished in a flurry of leaves. Tomorrow it is…

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you think Kakashi-sensei meant by "Look underneath the underneath?" Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Baka!" Sakura scolded Naruto immediately. "Think for once, will you? Obviously, he means…" Sakura faltered.

What does that statement mean? The three genins pondered in silence.

* * *

Ah yes, "look underneath the underneath"- a statement that he lives by day in and day out. It was only appropriate that he instill this vital piece of wisdom to the new generation. After all, it was passed on to him from his beloved teacher, and from the teacher before him.

In fact, Kakashi would like to think that the statement embodied the guidance of all of mankind.

However, even he had yet to master the great "underneath". The underneath was easy enough to see with just the basic senses and enough pratice. If he wanted to get fancy, a basic henge could do. Even fancier would be perhaps a jutsu or two- just to demonstrate his prowess and skills.

Kakashi was not called the "Copy-ninja" for nothing. He had enough jutsus in his arsenal to fill a book; he had techniques from all five common elements. There was hardly a technique he did not know- or at least have seen before. He used hardly a fraction of his abilities on the battlefield and even fewer out of it. Lightning was most suited for his disposition, but wind was by far the most subtle. In convert operations, wind was his best friend. No one noticed wind; no one saw wind. Wind is invisible and deadly at the same time. Yes, wind will do perfectly.

For a wily warrior like him, honor had no place. Honor was for dead men and heroes. No, Kakashi had no honor. He had loyalty in spades, but he was still a shinobi at heart.

It was for this reason alone that he had to work hard to look underneath the underneath. For before his death, he will succeed in looking underneath the underneath.

He will succeed- one day. But for now, he will simply have to revisit his progress to view the problem from a new angle…

* * *

"Hey Sunako, is this is alright?" Aki asked nervously as she glanced behind her. The paranoia was getting to her. The girl checked and double checked her appearance to make sure that it was flawless.

"It's alright! You look great!" Sunako reassured Aki. Really, the girl was too nervous for her own good.

"I… maybe I should change," Aki said hesitantly as she fingered the material of her skirt.

"No, it's fine," Sunako rolled her eyes.

"It's too short," the other girl insisted. "What if..." she blushed.

"You look fine- really. Nothing's going to happen," Sunko said impatiently.

"But…" she protested.

"Look, you are wearing panties, right?" Sunako asked quietly.

"Of course!" Aki said indignantly.

"Then nothing's going to happen," her companion said firmly.

"I just feel like someone is watching me, that's all," Aki glanced around once more and rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably. After reassuring herself that no one was behind them, Aki relaxed. Nerves, just nerves, she said to herself.

* * *

From his vantage point on the ground as a henged beetle, Kakashi cursed his nemesis- the white piece of fabric that kept him from fulfilling his goal. One day he will succeed in looking underneath the underneath.

* * *

Mandy: Just a quick oneshot- 700 words or so. I typed this in about fifteen minutes; I was working on notes, and I was suddenly struck by this idea. I'm not sure if anyone has done this before, but the joke made me snicker. I'm sure some of you saw this joke coming from a mile away, and that's cool too.

Note 1: the two OCs don't matter and aren't from anywhere in particular. I just picked the first two Japanese female names that came up in my mind.

Note 2: This brings my average word count down- I'm kind of annoyed by that.


End file.
